ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaike
History/Life His Early Life/The Bojack Gang Zaike was born with 20 sisters. He was the last born, born in Age 897. His sisters were Zia, Zierlia, Zemi, Zunia, Zila, Zeroia, Zelin, Zoey, Zeka, Zolanda, Zaka, Zin, Zioa, Zexi, Zura, Zoai, Zamie, Zessa, Zakei, Zimia. He grew up alone however, as most of his sisters were either out of the house, or in college. Zaike was the strongest, as he inherited his father Zaiki's power. He trained a lot to become his best. At age 12, he met and faught Goku at the Other World Tournament so he could revive his grandfather. Goku had slight trouble with him, but Goku still defeated him. He returned back to his planet to find out that his friend, Mari, was being injured by a space gang (namely, The Bojack Gang). After Mari's death, he vowed to kill the space gang. After hearing various plans of Attacking New Planet Vegeta, he traveled there. He was tricked. He was tricked by a fake plan that would lead the gang already heading towards the lower parts of the galaxy. He met with one of the gang, Bujin, who later used his barrier attack to capture Zaike. Zaike was later taken to the Gang's Hideout, in the middle of a planet-like asteroid. The weakest of the group, Gokua, tried to kill Zaike, which later backfired when Zaike unleashed his hidden power and cut off Gokua's head. Zaike later broke out and escaped. After collapsing after ventailation of space air, he arrived on Planet Namek. Dende healed him and helped him defeat the Bojack Gang. Zaike's power was increased rapidly, to a outstanding 243,750,000. He continued to increase power until he was equal or slightly stronger than Bujin, his power topping off at 4,690,000,000. Bujin was easily defeated by Zaike, who was greeted by a normal Bojack with a power of 14,500,000,000. Bojack neatly killed Zaike, until Goku showed up. (Goku's power level was 9,100,000,000 then.) Zaike then cracked his power up to 10,000,000,000, which caused some damage to Bojack. Bojack then maxed at super form with a 31,000,000,000 power level. Zaike then slightly increased his power level to 11,500,000,000, which proved no chance. Mari appeared to help him, but she was too weak also. Mari fused her power with Zaike which later boosted his power to a sky breaking 35,000,000,000. Zaike then defeated Bojack and all of his gang. Earth/Cell (Alternate Timeline) Zaike trained even more on a distant planet. He saw a blast fly through the sky with amazing force. He later found himself on Planet Earth, in the battle of Cell and Goku. He wanted to test his force of power, so he shot right in the middle of the battlefield, which caused the Earth to dilate, and sink into the hole in whick Zaike made. Goku and Cell finally noticed Zaike above them, and both blasted him with a one-handed Kamehameha. He fell onto the ground, dropping power as he did. He got up and turned on his power. Goku didn't realize his power until he and Cell were struck in the head with a blast. Gohan became enraged as he saw Goku's head on the ground, and he used Kemarahan to power up into Super Saiyan 2. He and Zaike began a serious fight, with equal powers. Gohan later overturned Zaike's power, and began furiously punching him with brute force, his power loading up to 75,000,000,000. Zaike's used all the force he could to stop Gohan, which led Gohan's furious kick to the face, with Zaike depositing blood. Zaike's hidden power later activated, and his power ultimately dominated Gohan's (His Power Level Went Up to 120,000,000,000) Zaike began furiously punching Gohan now, and with one punch Zaike punched Gohan's heart out. Gohan later fell to death, with Piccolo watching. The Z-Fighters, now enraged, launch all their blasts at Zaike. Zaike redirects them all and they all die. Meeting Tamera, Gotek, Clamenta, and Blaze Category:Page added by BlazeFireXXXX Category:Fan Fiction Category:Character created by BlazeFireXXXX Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball: The Race of Destiny Category:Fan Made Characters